


How it all began

by entropierising



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Forgotten Realms
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Rape, Sibling Incest, Twincest, lycanthropy, you really shouldn't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entropierising/pseuds/entropierising
Summary: Lorasys and Jarred are twins, siblings who grew up in a farming community outside Nightstone. Thinking all their lives had been set out for them, they lived peacefully, boring lives.  Until the night the wolf came home.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collaboration with the player of Jarred. He wrote the original and I added to it. This is really not suitable for anyone to read.
> 
> EDIT: For some reason, people keep reading this, or at least, it's getting hits. Can someone please comment and let me why?

_He wasn't sure what it was, at first. Awakening with a fever and deep hunger. His body started to change, not much at first, just his fingers sharpening into claws, his teeth growing in length and his senses increasing. He tried to look down at himself and could not, he was no longer in control of his body.  
Jarred tried to not acknowledge what was happening. It was just a bad dream, a nightmare where some other thing had control of his body. He's sure to awaken soon enough and kept willing himself to do so to no effect. The Monster he had become started stalking the house, its need for fresh meat growing with every step, that terrible hunger unrelenting. He tried to look away when it found his father. The hunger was mostly slated when his mother stepped into the room. Not much was left of either._

Lorasys has been in the back of the farmhouse, gathering the gifts the family had hidden for her brothers return home. It's had been three years since his departure to join the standing army of Waterdeep and it had felt like a part of her soul had been missing the whole time. The moment he stepped onto the property, it was as if her heart had lightened. She hummed quietly to herself, a tune that they used to sing to each other when they were children, her mind on the task at hand and the anticipation of his face when she presented him with the gift she had made him.

_That is when he picked up the scent of his sister. His baby sister that he had loved and protected all his life. The Monster was going to kill her, devour her. He tried to rage against this, to regain control, but it was like trying to break down a castle with only your fists. Then the wolf caught something in her scent. It happens to be just the right time. She was fertile, in her cycle, she was ripe. She was ready to bear children. The primal need of the beast inside him switched from feeding to mating, and in horror, Jarred had to watch as the thoughts of the beast changed from devouring his sister to taking her maidenhood._

Unknowing the horror that was taking place in the front of their farmhouse, Lorasys moved through from the back into their small kitchen. Immediately she knew something wasn't right. The smell was what first caught her attention, a visceral miasm of putrid blood and bile. She stopped just outside the door and dropped the armload of small boxes she carried, looking upon the scene. Gore, everywhere she looked. Bits of flesh and bone, pieces of her mother and father, strew across the floor, the modest table, the walls. It was so much to take, Lorasys didn't even scream. She turns from the room and began to run for the door.  
“Jarred! Jarred help..something…oh my gods…” She began to scream as her mind began to break. That's when it hit her from behind. It felt like she has run into a wall, all of the force the creature grabbed her with. She was knocked into the front room of the farmhouse, and with vicelike clawed hands, the creature turns her over and she could see the face of the monster who murdered her parents.

_The poor woman stood no chance. Her brother was already bigger than her, but now he was even more so, with a strength no human could match and a speed that was hard to understand. Powerful claws tore through her dress without tearing into her. He pinned her down, looking into her eyes as he prepared to take what he wished. That is when Jarred found the key. He couldn't stop the wolf, not one moment of it. But if he gave into the wolves' desires, accepted what was happening, he could influence it, gain a little more control._

The creature, a werewolf she would come to understand, tore through her dress, ripping it from her body so that she was exposed wholly to it, it's massive arms pinning her to the large oak table that took up most of the room. Lorasys' head turned, not wanting to see the monster as it began to eat her, but when the pain of its teeth ripping into her didn't come, she dared look. She looked, turning her head slighting to see into its eyes. A flash of realization hit her then, she recognized the eyes in the face of this beast. She recognized the look in the eyes that were so familiar to her, as to be her own. She knew his face, his nose, it was Jarred. Her mind concluded quickly, this wasn't going to be over the way her parent's deaths were. No, this would be prolonged pain, this would be a scar she would carry if she made it out alive.

_He leans down and started to suck at her left nipple, teasing it with his tongue, trying to convince the wolf that this was how humans mated, this is required before she would bare children. He knew that without some help, the wolf would certainly destroy her body and mind. One hand slid sensually up her side, cupping her other breast as he nibbled and teased the first. He growled and kissed his way over to her between the two mounds of flesh, kneading and pushing them as gently and the wolf would allow._

Lorasys closed her eyes tight and whimpered, able to do nothing to fight back against what this monster was about to do to her. How long had she known that he had harbored these sorts of feelings for her? He was a monster now, returned from his time in Waterdeep wholly changed. His clawed hands ran over her quaking body. He probably thought that she was quaking with desire, but it was fear that caused her to shake so. Fear of what was to come, fear of what would happen after this monster took its carnal desires out on her. She was dead, and if she managed to live through this, her soul would be dead. She barely noticed as the creature played with her breasts, attempting to elicit some sort of reaction from her. That's when she realized she had to react favorably if she wanted to live. A spark inside her lit and she wanted to live, long enough to destroy this creature for what it was about to do. She turned her head towards the face of the creature and signed a shaky, breathy sigh. The kind of sigh that she had heard Gwenval give when she and Bran would sneak off to Old Man Tully's barn to fool around.

_His body forced her knees wide apart as he stepped in between her thighs, the shreds of her skirt on the ground around them. He intentionally rubbed that thick cock over her bare labia, teasing and stroking her folds with the length of his shaft as he teased her breasts. He tried to prepare her, to get her ready, but the wolf won't wait too long. He's done what he can, and with a slight shift, while looking into her eyes, the wolf pushed into her body._

Lorasys cried out in pain as the creature pushed its girth inside of her. As much as it, or him, had tried to make her ready to receive his member, it wasn't enough. She had never been taken before, nothing he could have done could have prepared her for this. She closed her eyes tight, tears leaking from the corners, her hands gripping the table beneath her as pain washed through her body. Taking in a sharp breath to try and lessen the burning that was spreading from her center up her belly, she closed her mouth and groaned, remembering through the pain that she was supposed to try and play along, and so she did. Thrusting her hip upwards, to try and lessen the burn, one of her hands comes up to run the length of the creature's arm.

_Her Brother thrust into her, pushing deep inside her with a deep grunt. His animal urges taking over, his hips pushing and pumping inside of his sister. He buried his head against her shoulder, growling, and huffing, his hot breath warming her shoulder. He digs his clawed hands into the sides of the table, giving himself more purchase to push deeper into her swollen core, the man trapped in his mind losing himself in the sensation of the women he had dreamed of all his adult life._

Her eyes grow wide when she feels the sharped painful changes happening inside her, knowing what is happening. She can feel every inch of his member filling and stretching her, the burning of the sensation almost too much to bear. Then something more, a thick ridge that she feels swell inside her. As a farm girl who's family hunts, she knows the basics of wolves and knows what this is. Her brother's cock has formed a knot inside her, this lupine monster that he has become is stuck in her body now, unable to leave until his seed is spent inside her. It isn't just about pleasure, this animal she used to know intends to breed her. This changed everything. Her mind snapped and her fingers dug deep into the flesh of the creature, but it didn't even seem to notice. It leaned forward and continued to rock into her, the strength of the creature too much for her to overcome. She still has her legs and leverage, however and as the monster rode her hard against that heavy oak table, the legs scootching across the floor with each thrust, she wrapped her legs around her back and began to push back against it with her hips. She cried out in anger and pain, gritting her teeth as she does this, but it doesn't even seem to notice her feeble attempt to free herself.

_His hand slid slowly up her body, past her breasts, to her neck. He takes a firm grip as he begins to push into her with increased enthusiasm, rocking in and out of her body at a steady pace. When she tried to push him off with her legs, he just gripped her throat tighter, cutting off her air supply and the sounds of her screams. The grunt of his pleasure fills the room as he takes her, using her for his desires and needs. Though the wolf guides his actions, Jarred is trying desperately to influence it enough to try to bring her pleasure, pushing to last until his baby sisters tightness clinches around his cock_

She continues to try and fight against his forceful thrusts, his violation, but every time she moved to push him away, his clawed hand tightened around her neck. The edges of her sight begin to blacken and she can feel the tingling sensation of losing conscience. At the same time, she can feel that the lack of oxygen is causing her body to betray her. Warmth begins to grow from the dulled pain of her center. It's a sensation that is almost pleasant in the twilight of her mind. She opens her bloodshot eyes, darkness creeping around the edges of her vision as the sensation of muscles tightening and a wave of pure warmth and weightlessness washed over her. She pushed her body, arching her back against her violator before everything goes dark and the pain, the fear, the sorrow no longer burdens her.

_Throwing his head back in a wolfish howl of dominance and victory, he erupted hard inside her body, spilling his seed into her unprotected fertile womb. The knot slowly receded as the last of his essence poured into her. His triumph is bellowed out before he huffs and slumps against her motionless form. Jarred looked down at his baby sister, the human part of his mind filled with regret and sorrow, but the wolf, filled with elation. Three clawed fingers swipe the right side of her face, just above her eye, marking her for all time as his. He pulls out and sits on the floor beneath the table, feeling himself change back into the man. There was so much left that needed to happen._

Lorasys awakens wrapped in the cloak of a stranger next to a fire. She remains still for a time as her eyes take in the surroundings. She is still in the farmstead and she can see in the distance that her home is a smoldering ruin. Her eyes train around the small camp and settle on an older man sitting across from where she lays. She can see that he is watching her with an unnatural stillness, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence. She blinks, then he takes in a breath and with a deep bass voice says “We've some things to discuss girl.”


End file.
